Teardrops
by Alania Black
Summary: 'Rachel had sneered at his tears, Steve reacted like this, treating his tears as reverently as he treated Danny himself, accepting them as precious gifts.' Slash, BDSM  BDSM world , Steve/Danny.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0. I'm just playing in their sandbox.

Notes: This is set in a world similar to Keira Marcos' The Ties That Bind (/fan-fiction-index/stargate-atlantis-fan-fiction/ties-that-bind-sga-au/), Xanthe's General and Dr Sheppard (.), and Nancy's Romanology series (.com/romanology/romanology_). This is not based in these worlds, however, it is a world based on my own rules and creation, it is just influenced by these fantastic stories/series. Hopefully you will see more of these as time passes, under the series name Master's Kiss. Steve and Danny have a consensual dom/sub BDSM relationship which is perfectly normal for this world, and there are some elements of Danny/Rachel as well, where Rachel is a Domme. Although Teardrops is a self-contained story, there will be other stories in other fandoms based in the Master's Kiss universe.

**Teardrops**

Danny knelt silently in the corner of the room, maintaining his posture with an ease born of long practice. Steve was cooking, stirring things in pots and setting the table alone since Danny was on punishment detail, and ignoring his submissive – at least until Danny moved or slumped. Then he got a glare and the taste of the strap across his thighs warningly. Danny sighed and discreetly shifted his weight to release the tightness in his thighs and lower back, and returned his gaze to his Dom. Technically his head should be lowered, and he should be thinking about why he was being punished (not like he didn't know his Dom was a possessive jerk sometimes), but he couldn't resist watching Steve.

Steve finally finished making dinner and laying things out at the table. Danny's heart sank when he realised there was only one place setting laid out, but immediately attended his Dom when Steve signalled him over. He sank gracefully to his knees at his Dom's side, tilting his head up in supplication. Steve stroked his cheek once, making Danny sigh with pleasure and relief, because a gentle touch from his Dom was a fair indication that Steve was softening. His Dom offered him a small portion of food from the plate, a mouthful of bread with a chilli mince sauce laid over it. Danny wanted to feel irritated that his Dom had deliberately prepared a meal that made sharing a plate difficult, but this was his favourite dish and he knew Steve had made it especially for him.

Even still, taking food from his Dom's hand made him feel really vulnerable, a psychological response Steve knew and enjoyed exploiting. The practice of plate sharing rarely happened in everyday life, except among some of the really hard-core Doms, but Steve used it as a punishment tool quite often, and there had been more than one weekend where he had taken Danny right down and taken charge of everything, including his food. He swallowed and tilted his head for more food, feeling himself falling a little deeper into his subspace as his Dom gently controlled him.

Once dinner ended, a lot later than it normally would have, Steve sent Danny back to his corner and tidied up, washing the dishes and putting them away quickly. Danny slowly relaxed, lulled by a full belly, comfortably warm despite his nudity and feeling safe in their home. Steve had dressed this up as a punishment, which in part it was. Although Danny had a masochistic dynamic, he also had a care-taker's mindset, and he disliked just kneeling in a corner while Steve did all the work.

Even still, Danny knew that this was also Steve's way of taking Danny down after a particularly hard week and getting him into a good place for Gracie's visit tomorrow. Steve and Danny had agreed early on that Grace would never see her Father in an act of submission. It was not a sacrifice, because both men enjoyed family time, and it was a common agreement among parents, but it was something he and Rachel had never done and that had sometimes been difficult for Danny. He didn't think submitting was _weak_, but it was vulnerable in a way that he never wanted his daughter to think of him. He was her father and, submissive or not, he would always be strong for her. Steve's understanding on the subject was just one of the many reasons he had fallen in love with his Dom.

Steve finished up and came over, standing in front of Danny. While earlier Danny had indulged in a little disobedience, watching his Dom, he was now maintaining, his eyes lowered and his body open and submissive even as his Dom stood silently above him.

"Good boy, Danny, you're being very good for me today. In a minute, you're going to go upstairs and get out the strap and the paddle, and lay them out on the bed, and then you're going to kneel beside the bed. If you think you'll need them, you can get out your restraints as well. You still don't have permission to speak." He reminded, and touched Danny's hair, running his hand over his head and down his chin. He raised Danny's face and looked seriously at him for a minute, then pressed a lingering kiss to his lips, stood back, and sent him off.

It was hard to decide on the restraints. On one hand, he was being punished and he wanted to take it voluntarily and show Steve he was sorry (for _letting_ a witness call him _pretty_, as if that was his _fault_). On the other hand, he was enjoying the vulnerability and being taken down. He laid the paddle and the strap on the bed, but his hand was still hovering uncertainly over the restraints when he heard the first steps on the stairs. He quickly grabbed up the restraints, and was knelt beside the bed by the time Steve walked in. Steve's eyes warmed with approval, and he picked up the padded cuffs to check them over. It was one of Steve's particular quirks, he knew Danny maintained everything well (especially as it was going to be used on _him_), but he still had to check every time he used it. Steve hummed thoughtfully, picking up one of Danny's wrists and tightening the cuff around it. He shifted it testingly, then attached the other cuff. But Danny could tell there was something he was not happy with – and soon found out as Steve tightened cuffs around his ankles as well and attached a length of lightweight chains to the cuffs to add to the level of bondage. He stepped back and surveyed his sub with an assessing eye, before nodding.

"Kneel on the bed, facing the headboard." Steve instructed shortly, picking up the strap. Danny obeyed, straining to hear his Dom once his back was turned and he could no longer see him. It was no use, he was still wholly unprepared for the first strike to his ass, and flinched forward. Steve's hand landed on his shoulder, steadying him. "Relax and let go, Danny, trust your body to me."

Danny sighed, low and drawn out, and relaxed into the next lash, and the next. After five lashes, he felt Steve rub over the marks gently, sparking small spikes of pain across his nerves and drawing tiny groans of pain out of him. Steve seemed to appreciate the sounds, because he pressed a little harder on the next pass, then dropped his hand and took up the strap again.

"Five more." Steve warned, and Danny loosened his muscles acceptingly. He tensed up again and cried out in surprise as the next lash slashed the vulnerable flesh on the back and insides of his thighs, and moaned when his Dom parted his thighs to expose more of the most delicate part of his leg to the next four lashes. They were predictable, if painful, making a ladder of stripes down the insides of his thighs.

Finally, at five, his Dom put the strap on the dresser, and stroked a tender hand down Danny's new marks. Danny's breath caught on a sob, but he wasn't _there_, not yet, and somehow his Dom already knew, well enough that he was pushing Danny over his lap. Danny felt the brush of a hand over his ass, calculating the most tender parts and mapping out places to strike. Danny shuddered at the thought and let his body go to his Dom's will, breathing as deeply and steadily as he could, and waited for the first strike. And waited.

If it wasn't for the erection he couldn't make go away, Danny was sure his Dom would have never agreed to spank him for anything other than punishment, not after the way Danny had sobbed the first time, or the coping techniques he used to push himself into his sub-space. It had taken several spankings to persuade his Dom that he liked it, that the tears were a cathartic release and that he wanted to be spanked for himself, not just to satisfy his Dom.

The first strike hit when his mind had drifted, when he was busy thinking about first spankings more than this spanking, and his Dom had decided he was ready. Danny howled as a result, squirming against the flat hand holding his lower back down onto his Dom's lap, and the other hand that was roughly massaging the burning area. He tensed reflexively when he felt his Dom's hand lift in preparation for another blow, but released his muscles before the blow landed, melting into his Dom's lap with a small sob of release and pleasure. Steve was clearly not in the mood to be patient and take him down gently, he wanted his sub to hurt for him, to cry for him, and he was working hard to achieve that.

"You're going to take twenty," Steve told him softly, rubbing the newly-spanked skin. "Then I'm going to fuck you, plug you up, and go to bed." Danny nodded weakly and shivered, pushing his hips back into Steve's hand just a little. "Oh, you want more, do you? Little slut, would you take it from anyone? From that man?" He asked, a hard slap accompanying the question. Danny whined, and shook his head, curling into his Dom a little. Steve's jealousy was a horrific source of amusement to him normally, because since their first day on the job together, Danny had been entirely uninterested in anyone else. Another slap, this time accompanied by silence, but a brief caress before another strike landed, and another.

After the fifth, Steve paused and ran a hand through Danny's hair, then down his back, ignoring the build-up of sweat already gathering on his sub. When Danny's gasped breaths stopped, Steve delivered the next set of five is a staccato burst of sharp slaps, throwing Danny off pattern and bringing tears to his eyes. The next five followed immediately, and Danny was definitely sobbing by the end, not so much out of the pain, but from the complete helplessness, and the release of having to just lie there and take everything his Master did to him.

Steve rubbed Danny's back gently again, aware that his sub was teetering on the precipice, and murmured softly to him. "That's it, Danny, that's it. Let go, give it all to me, I'm the one in control here Danny, you don't have to worry about a thing." He ran his hand casually over Danny's ass, then again, re-checking the terrain and discovering the changes to Danny's reactions that the new marks caused. "These ones are going to be hard, but you're going to take them. You're going to take them because you suffer beautifully for me, and I want to see you suffering now."

Danny's head dropped at that, and he lay shuddering and keening over his Dom's knee for nearly a full minute before his Dom tapped his ass twice, then let the first blow fly. Danny cried out at that, feeling the first tears begin to fall. Each new blow just served to push him further and further over the edge, and by the well-timed fifth blow he had broken open completely, spread scattered and sobbing across his Dom's knees.

Steve gently levered him up and into his chest, wrapping warm, strong arms around him and soothing him with soft kisses to the dewy drops on his cheeks. It was a tender gesture that still didn't feel incongruous to the sharp pressure of Steve preparing him; the single digit that entered him barely provided a stretch or much in the way of lube.

He sucked in a sharp breath as he was lowered to the bed, the silky sheets coolly stinging his abraded flesh and providing little by the way of resistance or stability. His Master parted his thighs easily against them, sliding between his knees and settling in decadently, rubbing the damp head of his cock across Danny's opening and up to slap wetly against his already aching balls. Danny groaned, biting his lip as the sound earned him a pinch to his testicles, and screamed silently as his Master thrust ruthlessly into his under-prepared body.

Since their first spanking, Steve had been driven wild by Danny's tears, and today was no different. As soon as he was settled in to Danny's body, thrusting hard and ruthlessly and pushing tender flesh apart just on this side of damaging, he leaned down and licked up the lowest tear drops, kissing him for the taste of tears on their lips. Danny's sobs were muffled against his Dom's mouth, but he couldn't stop them, couldn't hold back the tears that flowed freely down his cheeks to be lapped reverently up by his Dom.

Rachel had sneered at his tears on the few occasions she pushed him far enough to get them. She was one of the few Doms out there who thought that male subs shouldn't cry, or show the same softness as female subs, and his tears had distressed her. She normally reacted by beating him harder and walking away from him until he could suppress them again.

Steve reacted like _this_, treating his tears as reverently as he treated Danny himself, accepting them as precious gifts. Even when he raised his body up a little more from his sub's, took his mouth from his tears and lips, to get leverage to fuck him better, he still traced the line of Danny's tears with eyes hot enough to evaporate them. When his thrusts grew ragged and he leaned down to lap desperately at the tears, Danny knew he was close, and wrapped himself acceptingly around his Dom, accepting the feeling of his sperm flooding him as reverently as Steve accepted the taste of his tears.

Afterwards, Steve had a particular pattern of behaviour. First he would gently wipe away Danny's tears, allow him to blow his nose. Then he would slide out of Danny, pushing in a plug only a little smaller than himself in his place. The he would get a washcloth to wipe away the rest of the mess, and finally curl up behind his sub, pressing tender kisses into the back of his neck even as his thighs and abdomen would brush against pained, sore flesh. They would fall asleep like that, Danny still in restraints and suffering for his Dom. In the morning, Steve would check and treat his bruises and welts, but not before then unless he broke skin.

But before all of that came this, came lips as soft as a whisper across the final tears, drying rapidly on his cheeks. Came arms secure as steel and soft as velvet holding him tightly, came a smile as bright as the sun itself shining just for Danny. In nearly a full year together, his Dom had still never told him he loved him, but in these quiet moments, Danny never felt he needed the words.


End file.
